1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat display module, and more particularly, to a flat display module comprising a specific fixing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent years and advancements in technology have seen light, power saving, portable, and smart information products play an increasingly important role in our lives. The flat display module is an important component of these products. The LCD display module has the advantages of low power consumption, small volume and no radiation pollution, thus the LCD display module has been widely utilized in notebooks, PDAs, cell phones and other portable information products. In addition, the LCD display module is gradually replacing CRT monitors and traditional TVs.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a cross-sectional diagram of an LCD display module 10 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD module 10 comprises an LCD panel 12, a light guide plate 14 placed below the LCD display module 12, a diffusion sheet 18 and a prism sheet 16 placed between the LCD display panel 12 and the light guide plate 14, a reflecting sheet 20 placed below the light guide plate 14, and a frame 22. The LCD module 10 further comprises a light source (not shown) placed beside the light guide plate 14 to provide light to the LCD display panel 12 to show the desired picture. The light guide plate 14 is utilized to evenly transfer the lights generated by the light source to the diffusion sheet 18. The diffusion sheet 18 is subsequently utilized to scatter the lights to provide more uniform lighting to the LCD module. The prism sheet 16 is mainly utilized for centralizing the lights to increase the luminance of the LCD module 10. The diffusion sheet 18 can also be utilized to adjust the brightness difference so that the LCD panel can have a better brightness distribution. Here, the reflecting sheet 20 is utilized to reflect the lights from the bottom of the light guide plate 14 back to the light guide plate 14 in order to raise the utilization of the lights. In addition, the frame 22 is utilized for fixing the LCD panel 12, the prism sheet 16, the diffusion sheet 18, the light guide plate 14, and the reflecting sheet 20.
Traditionally, the frame 22 of the LCD display module 10 is made of metal, although plastic material can also be utilized to produce the frame 22. Regardless of the material, however, the frame 22 must have a certain thickness and weight in order to effectively fix the LCD display panel 12, the prism sheet 16, the diffusion sheet 18, the light guide plate 14 and the reflecting sheet 20. When the LCD module 10 is designed to be smaller, its size must comply with the thickness and weight constraints of the frame, in order to retain this fixing effectiveness. This limits the size and design of the end products, such as cell phones, DSC, DVC and PDAs.
As mentioned above, how to improve the design of the flat display module in order to provide a thinner fixing device that can more firmly fixing the flat display module becomes a big problem.